Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles Another You
by KyoXF
Summary: What would happen if the Tsubasa Characters meet the Card captor versions of them self's? ;D read to find out ;3
1. Chapter 1

_Tsubasa__  
__Reservoir__  
Chronicles_

~ Sakura's Morning~  
Sakura wakes up from her nap getting up as she rubs her eye and looked around "Oh no! How long have I been sleeping for this time?!" Sakura Panicked and looked around the room as she saw everything was made out of wood, Sakura got up and headed towards the door

"I'm so sorry everyone! I slept in again!" Sakura looked around and only saw Fai smiling at her and Mokona sitting on top of his head.

"Good morning Sakura!" Fai said as he walks up to Sakura handing over her morning breakfast.

"Where is Syaoran and Kurogane?" as Sakura sat down at the Table in the Center while Fai places a plate and a cup in front of her containing eggs and hot chocolate.

Mokona jumped down from Fai's head and on to the table "They went out gathering Fire wood! Mokona wanted to come too but then Kuro-Pu got all scary and threw Mokona across the room" Mokona said in a cheery voice as he jumps and sits on Sakuras lap.

Sakura looked around the Room "where are we?" she wondered as she takes the hot chocolate and sips it while looking around as she see's everything was made out of food from the chairs to the walls.

Fai spun around and opened the door showing Sakura what's outside "we have seem to have come to a country with no People around, Forest that never ends and as Syaoran carried you on his back the whole time we found this abandon Cabin so we decided to stop and rest here, and it seems there is no feather in this world but Syaoran didn't want to leave yet, he wanted you to get some rest first~" Fai smiled and sat to the other side of the table from Sakura.

Mokona got off Sakura's lap and Jumped to the Chair beside her and started to sleep "Mokona feels a bit sleepy I'm going to go night night for now~"

Sakura was looking down worried for Syaoran "I'm sorry for causing you trouble." Sakura said while giving a slight frown, Fai then got up and walked over to her and pokes her cheeks.

"Remember to always Smile because even in the most troubled time your smile is what can make everyone fight through that troubled time, specially Syaoran, all he needs is your smile and he can keep going with a smile to" Fai then jumped up and walked over to the Kitchen "say why don't we make them something once they get home?"

Sakura got up with a smile and ran towards where Fai is "Ill do my best!"


	2. Chapter 2

~Change in Plans~

"Kid look out behind you!" Kurogane quickly rushed in front of Syaoran and deflected the incoming projectile shaped like an Arrow with his sheath.

Syaoran was a little stun and fell but then got on his feet again and took his fighting stance "Thank you"

"don't let your guard down just yet kid" suddenly 3 more Arrows came at Syaoran and 4 at Kurogane, Syaoran then quickly placed one hand down on the ground and did a whirlwind kick breaking all 3, while Kurogane easily just slashed them in to pieces.

"There are a lot of booby traps in the ruins here" Syaoran smiled and looked around the places the Arrows came out.

"We we're suppose to be collecting Firewood…" Kurogane looked away annoyed at the booby traps that kept appearing.

"It won't take long" Syaoran smiled again happily looking around like if he was a kid in a Candy store.

"First the floor crumbles next giant spikes comes out of no where and now flying arrows the ruins here piss me off the deeper we get" Kurogane said as he stomped.

"Look at this!" Syaoran ran up to an item they found on the floor that seemed like a necklace not knowing that he just ignored Kurogane.

"What's that you found kid?" Kurogane ignored what Syaoran just did and walked up beside him taking a look at what he just picked up.

"Its a silver necklace with a weird Symbol that represented something like some kind of explosion" Syaoran then put the Symbol in his bag and turned around to face Kurogane.

"Lets head out" Kurogane then turned around and started walking back the way they got in, Syaoran followed right behind him.

After awhile of walking they finally found the exit and the sun was close to setting, they picked up the Firewood they set down in front of the Ruin entrance before they went in and headed back to the Cabin.

"I guess this is enough Firewood to last us for today" Kurogane said while carrying at lest 15 logs in his arms like if they weight light as a feather while Syaoran carried 5 struggling to keep them together.

"I was surprised to find Ruins like that in the middle of the forest, it was shaped like a Pyramid but the pathway leads downwards below it" Syaoran grinning in happiness to always love to find any historical findings.

Syaoran and Kurogane finally reached the cabin after awhile of walking through the forest.

"We're back!" Syaoran opened the door to see Sakura and Fai gathering around Mokona, Sakura turned around as tears from her eyes run down her cheeks.

"There is something wrong with Mokona!" Sakura ran up to Syaoran hugging him pressing her face against his chest.

"What happened?" Syaoran dropped the fire woods and walked up to Mokona kneeling to see what's wrong.

"Mokona suddenly fell off his chair and he seems to look like he is in a lot of pain but we don't know what's wrong with him" Fai picked up Mokona and placed him down on the table.

Mokona suddenly sprouted his wings and started to bring them to another dimension.

"Whoa Mokona what are you doing!" Syaoran quickly grabbed on to Sakura while Kurogane and Fai got ready for the next world they are about to encounter.

"Well I guess we had to leave earlier then expected right Kuro-pon?" Fai said with a chuckle smiling towards Kurogane as Kurogane gave him a glare but didn't say a thing considering of the situation.

Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona finally got to the next world, they looked around and they seem to be in the middle of a empty road with Cherry blossom trees following the sidewalk.

"Where are we now?" Syaoran looked around as he saw glimpse of a girl that seems to look like Sakura but was not sure if he was just seeing things

"Hime…?" Syaoran said to him self quietly.


End file.
